


Niklaus Scott Lestrade Holmes

by emaz0225



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, One Night Stand, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: born febuary 10th 2002 to Greg Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes he like science and playing football and hanging out with mates he is a trouble maker





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_Niklaus Scott Lestrade Holmes_

 

* * *

  

Born Feburary 10th 2002 to Greg Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes from a drunken one night stand. He has his Pa's smarts and deduction skills and his dads loyalty. 

October 13th 2010, 8 year old Nik Holmes is walking home from school when she stops at a park and sits at the swings and he watches and sees his pa coming he knew it was him with his trench coat and his blue scarf. He gets up to walk away but he gets his arm pulled back to see his Dad there he groans and puts on a inocient look on his face but he knows he is in trouble. he gets dropped off at his house he goes to his room on his way he sees his step mum. He sits on his bed and thinks back to why he is living with his dad instead of his pa. His pa is a addict and he put me in his dads care and he hate his step-mum he is supper smart he loves his grand mummy and uncle mike. 

 

October 15th 2010, Nik goes meet up with his mates, David and Patrick, Sara. He sits on the field outside of his school and sees David walking with Sara and Patrick cartwheeling to them and i stand up and we start are plan for are prank on Halloween. After school i go the station i sit in my corner and i grab my school work and i start it and i sigh i wish my dad was more exciting.  I see my little boy picture on his desk and i smile dad and pa took me to the park for a picnic before dad fell into the drugs hard. 

 

 

* * *

 

October 31st 2010, Nik wakes up and he puts on hair gel and he goes to school and he meets up with David because they are playing hokey. they go to the movies and they grab there suplies and at break they give them to Sara and Patrick to start there prank. after school they are walking home when a black car starts following them and then a man with nice shoes steps out with a umbrella he gets them in and drops everyone off and has words with Nik. 

 

 

 


	2. woman in pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is sherlock to do when he is watching Nik

_Woman In Pink Part 1_

* * *

 

__

_Lestrade sighed when he say the text from Sherlock and walked over to his son after his conversation with Donovan and he lead his son to the car and took him to a diner and asks him. " Niki do you miss staying over at your Pa's place?" he looks at me with his pale blue eyes and says. " Yes i do daddy he teaches me cool science stuff and he takes me to see Mrs. Hudson she make scrupucius Biscuits." i nod with a smile and i say " I will talk with your pa and uncle Mike to come to a agreement."  he nods and  i take him home and i see that Miranda is out again i lead Nik to the the telly and i put on Program on for him well i take out my cell and i text Mycroft **( Mycroft i am**_

 

_**prepard to let Sherlock have Niki over night sometimes he has made great progress will you make a negation?)**  _

_i find Sherlock's contact and hit it and i see i have text from him. * **I have a new flat with a flatmate 221b baker street.** SH*   i roll my eyes at Sherlocks text and i start my text (  **Sherlock i have decided that you have gotten better and i will allow you to have Nik over nights sometimes.** ) i hit send i send Nik up to bed to get ready for bed and i wait to tuck him in.  i go downstairs and i plan my idea because Niklaus is my life i will die for him._

* * *

_Sherlock's pov_

_i find a flatmate for baker st and i know it is 3 rooms so there will be one for Nik. i grab my phone and text Lestrade the address and i go to the flat and i sit and go into my mindplace and i think about my progney and Nik is very smart and lovable and i am very proud of him. i get interaputed by a text from Lestrade that i can have Nik overnight sometimes. i jump up with joy and i shout with excitement and i go to my bedroom and i put on a patch and i think and lay down and think about tomorrow._

* * *

i get up and i put on black dress pants and a white button up and i head to my usual coffee shop to meet up with Lestrade and Nik. i order a black coffee with 2 sugars and i order a chocolate milk for Nik i see Lestrade come in with Nik he runs to me and hugs me and i smile and i say. " Hello my little Detective are you being good for your dad?" he nods at me and i look at Lestrade and i say. " Still having trouble with Ratchet Miranda." he looks at me with anger but bites his tongue and says. " Nik tell pa what you did in school." Nik looks excited so i listen to him ramble on about stupid school. i see Lestrade look at his watch and he get up and says " Sherlock you need to watch Nik."  and he leaves the shop.

 

 

 


	3. Woman in Pink part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik meeting John Watson

_**Sherlock takes Nik to the park for a half hour and he sits with Nik on the bench and he asks Nik a question. " How do you like Miranda little Detective?" He looks at me and says " she is alright but I don't like her much she does not like me and says that I am wrecking daddy's life." I look at him and say " You are not wrecking anyone's life."  At quarter to five I take him to a restaurant and he orders Fish and chips and I let him eat at 7 I take a cab to 22b Baker Street  and I see John and he looks at me carrying Nik and he says " Sherlock who is this?" I look down at Nik and say " This is my son Niklaus Scott Lestrade Holmes his other parent has custody right now I am watching him." He nods with a blank look on his face I knock on the door and Mrs.Hudson opens the door and says " Gracious Sherlock let me take my Little Niki." I lead John up to the flat and I start to tidy up and Mrs. Hudson comes in with tea and biscuits and they take about the 6 murders as I look out the window and I see Greg come out of his police car. He runs up and says " There has been other murder." He looks around and says " Sherlock Holmes where the hell is my son you have better not have lost him." I take a deep breath and say " Lestrade he is in Mrs. Hudson's apartment and now back to the Murder."** _


End file.
